


Family

by CrystalQueer



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Debbie learns that most members of her team think of her as a mother figure. Not that she minds.





	Family

"So, what was it like in prison?" Daphne asked Debbie. She had joined the team a few days ago and had been a little annoying with her questions, asking anyone just about anything she could think of. She was curious and wanted to get to know her new friends, but really, she was just annoying them a little bit.

Debbie, who was sitting with Lou at a table and going over the plan with her for the millionth time, looked over at the actress. "What kind of question is that?" She asked. "It's prison! It's bad!" She made an annoyed gesture.

"Daphne, sweetie, you really need to practice some tact." Tammy spoke up from the kitchen, she was making lunch for herself. And the others becausw as soon as they noticed her getting out sandwich supplies they jumped at the oppartunity to ask for food.

"I have tact!" Daphne replied defensively. Lou snorted and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter, Tammy pursed her lips.

"I know sweetie, but, you need to.." she paused, gesturing with her knife while she thought of the right word. "Use it more often."

"Don't do that." said Daphne.

"Do what?" asked Tammy.

"That!" Daphne said. "Act like my mom."

"I'm not acting like anyone's mom," Tammy replied. The fact that she was making lunch for everyone did not really help her point.

"That's the whole reason why she's here," Debbie said. "We brought her on bored to help manage all of you with her mom skills."

Tammy glared at her. "Because Deb saw me struggling with my own kids and thought, "ah yes, this already harried woman is perfect, she can help manage my kids." Debbie is the real mom here."

"I am not anyone's mother, thank you." Debbie said. "And these people certainly are not my children." Lou was leaning over the table, her shoulders shaking with barely concealed laughter.

"If Debbie's our mom then what does that make Lou?" Amita asked.

Lou sat up. "I'm the hot mom."

Debbie rounded on her. "Are you saying I'm not hot?" She said incredulously.

"Oh no, baby!" Lou said. "I would never say that. I'm saying I'm the hott _er_ mom."

"Wow. No sex for you tonight." Debbie said, turning her back.

"You say that as if we've been together and that's a major consequence." Lou said.

"Do you all really think of me as the group mom?" Debbie asked the room. Everyone exchanged looks. Nine Ball was on her laptop in one corner of the room with earbuds in, but she was clearly paying attention.

"I mean," Constance spoke up. "You do shuttle us to our scheduled activities."

"And have activities scheduled for us." Amita added.

"Those are jobs! For the heist!" Debbie said.

Rose raised a hand meekly. "If it's any consolation, I see you as a boss slash friend figure."

Debbie pointed at her. "Thank you."

They all settled down for a few minutes ans the only sounds were Tammy, humming in the kitchen, and Nine Ball tapping away at her laptop. Even Lou's not-so-subtle laughter had subsided. But every few moments someone would glance at someone else and they'd erupt into giggles again as if they were school girls and not full grown adults.

"Hey mom?" Constance spoke up, trying and failing to keep laughter out of her voice. "Can I borrow a twenty?"

Debbie glared at her. "The next person to call me "mom" will be grounded." She knew exactly what she said and exactly what she sounded like, and as predicted everyone lost it. It was good to dee them relaxing, they had been tense since the insurance fraud invesitgation started, despite Debbie's assurances they would be fine. It was hard to believe her when she was constantly pulling Lou to the side to go over a flawless plan.

"Okay, mom." Amita said brightly. Debbie glared at her, but softened after a moment.

"Okay, fine." Debbie said. "If I'm almost everyone's mother, what does that make Lou?"

"I told you," Lou said. "The hot mom."

Debbie glared. "What does that make Lou _to me_?"

Everyone paused, because was she really that oblivious? But Debbie didnt say "gotcha!" so they came to the collective and silent conclusion that they needed an answer that would gently shove Debbie and Lou together. Unfortunately, Daphne spoke up first.

"Soon to be divorced," she said.

"Pardon me?" said Lou, sounding mighty offended.

"You heard," Daphne responded. "I'm only basing my answer off of what you said earlier, and also just now."

"That's fair," Lou decided. Debbie nodded in agreement. Even now they were leaning towards each other, as if drawn together.

"Olay everyone, that's enough, stop pestering your moms." Tammy said. "Daphne, come help me hand out lunch."

Daphne muttered something that sounded like "why me" but Tammy had used her Mom Voice so there was really no arguing with her. Lunch was doled out and like that, everyone gave up on the mom topic.

(Constance kept it up though and would frequently refer to Debbie and Lou as mom, especially when she wanted something.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted somehing about the crew teasing Debbie about being a mom??? Idk man.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @fifth-row !
> 
> Please comment or at least leave kudos if you read/enjoy this. Especially if you want to see more content from me in the future.


End file.
